McKinley On the Turn
by tason123
Summary: Sam and Puck have something special, or do they
1. Chapter 1

McKinley's on the Turn? 

Chapter 1

**Puck is a hard, straight jock king, or is he a queen? **

**My first story, please be kind and gentle. There's some gay sex scenes in this so if you don't like it then don't read it. I do not own Glee or any thing to do with it.**

* * *

"What?" demanded Puck in disbelief.

"You heard me right Mohawk n trash, your pool cleaning business is a pile of bull crap! I need to you to give me moslatov financial security and it ain't happening! Go cheap skate Yentl or something!" retorted Santana, the words sinking into Pucks mind slowly. She waited for him to say something back, eyebrows raised. After a pause of twenty seconds, she flicked her high pony and strutted away as though her red and white polyester were the crown jewels. Puck frowned, frustrated at his girlfriend for getting rid of him and too tired to go to math. He ducked into the men's locker room to have a smoke and bunk off.

When he burst in he saw Sam, well only the top of his shiny blonde hair, the shower cubicle covered the rest of him. The shower water sounded in profuse jets and echoes around the locker room. Puckerman lounged at the back of the row of lockers and lit a cigarette; he took three long drags and blew out a long smooth stream of smoke. He closed his eyes and began to become enveloped by the smell of the boy's locker room. Jock straps, sweat and muscles, then something weird happened: his cock began to harden. He was getting more and more turned on by the musky smell of sweaty hunks filing his nostrils. As the smoke mingled with the masculine scent, his hand ghosted down his sculpted abs and rested at the bulge in his tight jeans. He stroked up and down, getting so turned on as he palmed himself through his jeans. The manliness of the room was so sexy! But Puck was freaked out he wasn't gay, was he?

"Ahh fuck," he whispered as he began to get more and more hard.

The flies on his jeans were unzipped slowly as his eyes fluttered shut, his huge cock bounced out of the hole in the denim and a strong hand took it and began to stroke slowly. Puck began to shiver and fidget with the pleasure washing over him. Small moans and whimpers escaped his lips as the hands began to pump his dick harder and faster. Puck opened his eyes and saw Sam, his big mouth and cute eyes furrowed in concentration and pleasure. He looked from Sam's face, down to his beautiful hard pecks and his perfect abs. Puck then had to suppress a grin as he saw Sam's erect member, almost as big as his. Sam's legs were smooth and muscular, Puck's eyes trailed up them until he reached his perfect ass.

"Urgh Sam, what're you doing?" Puck asked in futility through all of the pleasure  
Sam didn't answer, just brought his full, red lips crashing down onto his in a rushed, sexy... pornographic kiss.

"Mmmm Puck you're making me so horney!"

Puck began to moan and shift, he was getting closer to climax. Sam let him get so close, virtually screaming, the noises he made was so beautiful. Just before he came, Sam stopped, much to Pucks disappointment.

"What Sam, why you stop?"

Sam didn't answer.

He took a breath and threw his mouth at Puck's raging cock. At first, he just liked and teased the head, squeezing moans and gasps of ecstasy from Puck. His head moved further down, third way down the shaft, half way down. Sam's mouth seemed to take it all in, he'd managed to get to the base, his lips in the neatly trimmed hairs and began to deepthroat Puck's dick.

"AHHH SAM, I'M GONNA! I'M GONNA! AHHHHHHHH!" Puck came hard into sam's mouth.

"Wow you got pretty wet," Said Sam almost mockingly.

"Well maybe we should do this agian sometime," Puck said, as he pulled on his jeans around his tight ass.

_"Yeah right," _Sam thought to himself

Puck walked away unaware of what was going to go down at McKinley in the next through months...


	2. Yearning

McKinley On the Turn?

Yearning

Puck's every sense was spiking. He was so alive and so... active. It was like that time when he and Finn took loads of pot together and played cod stoned. And the reason: Sam.

He hadn't stopped thinking of their meeting in the locker room, how sexy it was, and how the cum came flowing from his balls in pulses. He was in Geography now, looking at his wide mouth and nice ass, Sam's lips curled into a cute, flirty smile as he glanced Puck. "_Keep them wanting" _Sam thought as he strutted to fetch an atlas from the shef. He bent down to reach it and stuck his ass into the air, Puck licked his lips. As soon as the lesson ended, Puck ran up to Sam in the corridor and embraced him from behind.

"How about we meet up in the janitor's closet after Glee," Whispered Puck seductively.

"Sure honey," Sam replied "I'll look forward to it,"

* * *

SAMS POV

* * *

Who does Puck think he is? So I sucked him off in the locker room, but does he really think I want another go? I go off to Scandals and get any guy I want, never the same one twice. I can't meet him in the janitor's closet, he's hot and all, but he's not that hot. What does he think? I'm in love with him? No, I save that for girls, Quinn, Santana and some other people, but I won't put out to them. I don't even know why I smile back and show off, I am not interested, but I like to tease I guess. He'll be so surprised that I'm not the impression making loser I make out to be. That I could have any guy in any town, gay or straight. Well if I don't meet him maybe he'll be put off, I hope... Besides I have a date with Quinn then. I never have the same guy twice so no one will find out, break their heart, embarrass them and the word never spreads.

Mmmm Finn looks good today though, maybe some janitor's closet time for him... or maybe I could match make him and Puck, that would be funny. But at least I don't live the lie as much as I did, no more straight stripping, only gogo dancing at gay bars. At least my life is turning around, soon I'll get to go to college and have a whole new host of hearts to break.

* * *

PUCK POV

* * *

I need Sam. I need him. And seems to like it... but I'm definitely a top. I won't let him take me, Puckasaurus only goes on top. Maybe we should go to that gay club, Scandals. I TPed that building once...

Urgh, my mind is all over the place, yesterday I was king straight, now I'm swooning over some sexy, trouty mouth boy. He is so amazing at head, so much better than Santana or Brittany or Quin actually. I just want his body under mine, not ready to try to go exclusive yet. Full promiscuity as always Puck. Wait, what does that mean? Oh God, I've been spending way too much time with Rachel Berry. Maybe some Sam will benefit me, I mean he's dumb as a gorgeous shiny sex God post, maybe me street cred will rise with me being influenced by him... God, there goes it again, big fucking words

* * *

NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW

* * *

Glee had just finished and Puck rushed almost comically to the janitor's closet for his quickie with Sam. He began to pull his shirt off and slung it into the corner as his muscles began to relax into their perfect shape, he took off his jeans and began to play with his dick inside his black tight briefs. He waited and there was no Sam, he began to relax... He stopped touching himself and slouched in the corner. He huffed out his breath and touched his two fingers to his lips, he wanted to smoke. The stud rose and walked over to his jeans and took out a lighter and a cigarette packet. The smoke swirled around the closet as he blew his breath out slowly, protruding his full, unkissed lips. He relaxed more let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

Footsteps. Someone was walking with purpose to the closet, a click in the lock, a turning of a handle and a hunched figure ducking inside. He turned round and gasped as he saw puck... it was the janitor. The new janitor...

He was about nineteen, his biceps were defined and strong, and Puck could see his abs through his shirt. Puck sized him up and the Janitor did the same. He bent down and pulled Puck into a slow kiss...


End file.
